


Boys Will Be Boys

by Ahsanoj (JoNasha)



Series: Discoveries (Gideon x Travis) [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accidental Porn Watching, Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbating together, Masturbation, Porn, Vaginal Sex, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoNasha/pseuds/Ahsanoj
Summary: Gideon and Travis have been best friends for most of their lives. Now as young adults a friendly night intended to enjoy some retro nostalgia leads to watching an old VHS tape that sets in motion a chain of events that will change the nature of their relationship forever.





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> It's important for me to discuss the characters' ages here. I deliberately do not specify exactly how old they are. I know I personally choose to 'age up' the characters when I run across art tagged in a way that suggests they are younger than I'm comfortable with. Because the term 'young adult' means different things for different people and different countries, my intent is to be vague enough for a reader interested in a story like this to decide where that line falls.
> 
> As to the story itself, there are some excellent stories about these two by others. While I love many of them, I wanted to take this in a different direction in that it's very often portrayed that Gideon had horrible parents that led to him becoming a bully. The fact is sometimes good people end up raising bullies though, so in this imagining of the two characters' relationship I chose to give him decent parents and instead focus on why Travis hangs around with him.
> 
> Of course I make no claim to these characters. This story is sexually explicit, so don't read further if that isn't the kind of thing you want to read.

Gideon Grey's black triangular ears instinctively twitched. Someone was knocking on his window, and he immediately knew who it was. "I'll be there in just a minute Travis," the fox exclaimed in his country accent as he got up off his old couch and shuffled towards the basement window. The latches easily opened without any difficulty, the window's current use having become something of a tradition.

Soon black paws lowered through the open window, followed by a lanky body that still easily fit through the opening. "Slipping in through this window sure brings back memories," the ferret said as he finished dropping himself to the basement floor. "Having the whole basement to yourself has its perks!"

"Why didn't ya just use the doorbell ya li'l goof," Gideon smiled at his friend. "There's no need to be sneakin' in today, and besides my parents are out late tonight anyways." 

"It's more fun this way, like when I used to sneak over in the middle of the night," the small mustelid grinned as he replied. "I did let my parents know I'll be staying over tonight like we planned." Travis clarified. "I'm not running from any bad report card tonight!"

Gideon thought about the loud arguments Travis' parents got into as another reason Travis snuck in sometimes but he decided not to bring uncomfortable matters up. "So what are ya tryin' ta say," Gideon began walking towards the other half of the basement room since he already knew the answer. "Wanna bring out the old Super ZES, if yer in for a bit of nostalgia?" The vulpine smiled, just as happy to try using bigger words as he was as a younger kit. He was in no way simple minded, but he had a far better grasp at pronouncing things than when he was little.

***************

To a young Gideon, it had seemed like all the other kids had a BrayStation 2, GameZoob, or XFox. Or, failing that, at least a BrayStation or Z64. That didn't stop him from enjoying his father's old Super ZES games with Travis though. Countless hours had been spent down in the fox's makeshift bedroom. The couch may have been tattered and old, covered with a much newer blanket, and the tube TV may have been older than Gideon but something could be said for having his very own den downstairs. Most of his walls consisted solely of thin paneling, which also provided a thin layer over the brick of the basement's outer walls. Gideon knew his parents provided the best they could for him and he cherished his own little corner of the basement. 

Now later in high school Travis had an XFox 360 at home but he was perfectly happy to enjoy the much older games his friend had.

"You win!" The voice coming from the old tube TV announced Gideon's victory.

"I almost had that one. Nice turnaround Gid," Travis conceded.

The fox smiled down at his friend, "After all them games ah reckon we're just about even, anyhow."

"Since when are you so humble Gid, especially about Paw Fighter II: Turbo?" Travis playfully jabbed his friend, batting at his parted hair-like head fur.

Gideon looked away with his ears splayed, sheepishly replying, "I'm just tryin' mah shrink's advice. It's kinda fun tryin' to be polite, honestly."

An awkward silence followed as the vulpine continued to look away and his mustelid friend nervously fidgeted on the couch. Finally Travis spoke, "So what other old stuff is still around down here anyway? Maybe we could watch an old tape or something?" Gideon still had an old VHS tape player, almost as old as the TV.

***************

The ferret looked around the room, his little nose twitching. "I wonder what's in these old musty boxes?" The two friends were exploring the old junk in the basement, finally making their way under the stairs. 

Gideon's ears were pressed flat in irritation, "Ah coulda swore the old tapes were here somewhere."

His friend slipped under the stairs, his slinky body easily fitting between the boxes as he randomly opened a few. Holiday decorations, old boring newspapers, and even some of Gideon's really old toys were in the boxes. Ancestral satisfaction excited the ferret as he crawled between the boxes with ease.

Gideon was long since used to the 'dooking' Travis was doing as he rummaged about, doubtlessly without realizing it. The fox just smiled knowing the chuckle-squeak-like sounds meant his friend was having fun.

As the two continued to rummage through the smelly old boxes Gideon remarked, "Ah reckon maybe Ma sold them in a rummage sale or tossed them out. We've had DVDs for a long while now." 

The sides of the cubby space were covered in the same thin paneling that made up the walls of Gideon's room, and as Travis slinked around he bumped against them. Some of the paneling wasn't secured, falling off as the little ferret slid against it. "Hey Gid I found another box here behind this loose paneling," Travis revealed.

***************

After returning to Gideon's room and shaking some of the dust out of their fur, the two friends examined the contents of the box. Various trophies and sports photographs dominated the contents of the box. Gideon carefully removed them one by one. "It looks like this here box just has Pa's old high school stuff." 

"Hey look," Travis remarked as he leaned over the box, "VHS tapes, just like we were looking for!" Travis noticed a rather thick and oddly-shaped rubber thing of some sort in the box, which he ignored for the time being and pulled out one of the tapes. He would look up the strange band later.

"I'll be darned," Gideon grinned widely at their fortune. "How about we pop one of these in and see what's on 'em?"

"Four hour tapes," Travis remarked, "I bet these are recordings of some of your dad's school sports events." The ferret grinned as only a lanky mustelid could, barely suppressing continued dooking as he remarked, "Maybe we'll find something you can tease him about. You said your parents won't be home for an hour or so right?" 

***************

Gideon popped the tape into his old VCR. Despite its age, it automatically adjusted the tracking to stabilize the image. Travis was sitting on the left end of the old sofa. Gideon took a seat on the right end with his large fluffy tail resting in the center of the couch. Rubbing his paws together and smiling the vulpine remarked, "This'll be weird seeing Pa our age. We never watched these together afore."

On the screen a picture of a house in a typical suburban neighborhood appeared, with the title 'Bi the Way: The Neighbors Are Nosy.' Gideon spoke up, "Well even I know that word is spelled 'B' 'Y' and not like that! This must be a pretty cheap movie-hey what's with the face Travis?"

Travis stared wide eyed at the screen without replying, his long tail in his paws as he nervously fidgeted.

"Oh well, I guess it's not a home video." Gideon continued, "Maybe it'll be so bad it's good."

"S-sure Gid, m-maybe," the ferret finally found some words, wide eyes staring at the TV. Gideon wasn't looking, but on the screen appeared: "Featuring Ty Knotts, Heidi Levacauda, Vicky Vickson, and Long Wood!"

"Aw come on now bud, whats got into ya? It can't be that ba-" Gideon stopped mid sentence, his ears askew. On the screen a male and female wolf, both with strikingly white fur, made lewd moans and whines as they passionately kissed and licked at each other's muzzles, stumbling through the house as their tails wagged wildly. By the time they reached the bedroom the male no longer had his shirt on and the female was down to her undergarments.

The two friends continued to stare at the video, not daring to utter a word and both knowing their mutual silence meant they had no desire to stop the tape. 

"Come on honey! I've been waiting too long," the female wolf said as she let out a very canine whine. By then the male was in the process of ripping all of her undergarments off. She lay back on the bed, spreading her legs as the camera zoomed in, showing her open vulva. Both ferret and fox sat frozen in place, wide-eyed as the camera zoomed in. The male wolf leaned forward, his long tongue extending as it penetrated deep into the squealing female's body. Finally his nose rubbed directly against her clitoris as he hungrily lapped at her depths.

As corny porno music played, the camera panned backwards, focusing on the male wolf's rear end covered in tight jeans before panning to the side to show the obvious bulge on his front. The wolf fumbled with his belt buckle before opening it and pulling both his pants and underwear all the way off. The camera paid special focus to the wolf's crotch, pink tip slightly poking out of his swollen sheath. Finally the camera panned back from behind the wolf whose wagging tail was raised above his shapely buttocks, his fuzzy white testicles visible, the camera then panning up and above to show the female wolf running her paws through her chest fur, playing with her hidden nipples. All the while lewd whines and moans sounded forth as the graphic cunnilingus played out on the screen.

Both Gideon's overalls and Travis' shorts were obviously tented, the intended reaction to the material playing on the screen. Both their sets of ears burned with embarrassment, but that embarrassment did not outdo the sheer lust flowing through their healthy young adult bodies. Both fox and ferret squirmed, trying and failing to inconspicuously rub their genitals.

"Mate me!" The female wolf screamed, causing both mammals watching the tape to jump. Gideon tried to lighten the mood, "It's a fine thing mah folks aren't home or they might've heard that!" 

Travis nervously chuckled in response, not daring to look at his friend. Both breathed raggedly as the male wolf stood, the camera again focusing on his rear end before cutting to a close up of the female's sex, covered in saliva. In exquisite detail the camera caught the lupine shaft, now fully extended from its sheath, as it slowly sank into the depths of the female. The two wolves howled in pleasure, the female wrapping her legs around the male's body. They passionately nuzzled and licked each other's muzzles as they moaned and growled, the male slowly rocking his hips back and forth as the mating fully commenced.

Gideon's splayed ears perked up at the sound of a squeak emanating from the ferret beside him. If it were possible, the fox blushed even more deeply as he saw his friend's arm buried in his shorts, the tell tale motion making it clear he was stroking himself off. Gideon jumped at an even louder squeak when said ferret noticed he was being watched.

"Sorry," the vulpine remarked, "If ya don't mind these bibs ain't fair..."

"G-g-g-go ahead," Travis replied. Before he could think too much about it, the ferret pulled his shorts and underwear all the way off, exposing his fully erect length to the air-and his friend's gaze. He awkwardly giggled, "There, now it's fair right Gid?"

The two had seen each other naked plenty of times, especially in the summer months taking dips in the water in their bare fur. This was different though. They definitely never saw each other's maleness out of their sheaths.

Gideon didn't respond, tearing his eyes away from his friend's penis when he realized he was staring. Eyes shut tightly, the fox unzipped his overalls and fished his erect member and fuzzy white balls out of his underwear. Without daring to look at his friend he opened his mouth to reply but then didn't, instead licking his paw pads for lubrication and gripping his shaft to repeat an activity he had done many times in private-but never openly in front of anyone else much less his best friend.

The mating was taking place passionately by the time they had awkwardly agreed to jack off together, the camera proving the movie was most definitely not soft core as it showcased every angle possible for the appreciation of lupine genitals, both male and female. Little ferret squeaks and vulpine whines joined the chorus of lewd lupine noises and squeaking bedsprings as the two friends pleasured themselves. Gideon pressed his ears back flat again anew as he noticed Travis playing with his fuzzy little balls with one paw while furiously stroking his cock with the other. The little ferret's constant 'dooking' was adorable to the fox... and much to his confusion was helping turn him on too.

From the TV screen the characteristically non-talkative male was moaning out lewd dirty talk intermixed with high pitched masculine moans, "Yeah baby, you're my bitch! You're my bitch! Gonna breed you!" 

That was too much for Gideon. He tightly gripped below and around his slightly swollen knot, simulating a tie. The fox moaned out loudly as he stroked with his other paw, yelping and yipping as he shot string after string of semen onto his overalls and all over his paws. One string even hit the underside of his chin as he bucked his hips, tugging on his knot as he sated his lust.

Unsurprisingly the female shouted out encouragement, "Yeah honey tie me! Fill me! Ty, tie me!" The camera left nothing to the imagination as the partially engorged knot was pressed fully home, both wolves howling and screaming, the camera expertly focusing on the copulation and not missing a single thing, the male's legs spread wide as he rocked his hips in a circular motion, his pulsating anus proof of the fact he was pumping his seed deep into his mate, fully engorged knot locking them together.

As the camera zoomed in on the immaculately groomed twitching male hole, that sight combined with his vulpine friend's shuddering mess pushed Travis over the edge. He squeaked and sprayed his male fluids all over himself, his shirt, the couch cover, and even all over Gideon's tail exactly as he looked up into the eyes of a middle-aged red fox whose ears were bright pink and folded back as he shouted, "Gid? Travis?! What- What- What-" The two had lost track of time and enthralled in the porno their sensitive ears disregarded the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Grey returning home.

Gideon was aghast, wincing as his overly sensitive shaft smacked against his overalls as he jumped. There was no way to hide his fully-engorged knot, stuck in tie mode for much longer than the conversation would last. "Pa! I- It- We- I mean-" 

Mrs. Grey shouted down the stairs, "Hon what's wrong? What did our Gid get into this time!?"

Mr. Grey, with far less composure than he intended, announced "Gid and Trav made a right mess dear! Well I- I suppose boys'll be boys sometimes it-it's nothin'! Gid's doin' 'is laundry now-they'll clean everything up. Ah'll take care o' our laundry tomorr'a." After that he looked down and quickly whispered, "Turn that off afore yer ma hears it!" He started to walk away but paused and, without looking back and with his ears splayed in awkward embarrassment, said, "An' next time yer whackin' it close the dang door like we talked about when yer ma walked in on ya a few years ago!" Without another word he turned around and quickly closed the door behind him, narrowly missing pinching his own tail before he rushed up the stairs.

After a long moment of silence Gideon spoke up, "Well on the bright side even if those are the only clothes you have with you it's not like we've never hung out naked in the summer heat afore, right?"

"On the bright side," Travis said without looking at his friend, "Your dad seemed more concerned we left the door open than what we were doing."

Nothing more was said as the two wiped off their fur with their soiled clothes and stripped naked, using the laundry sink to spot clean the come off themselves before throwing the couch blanket and their clothes into the washing machine.

***************

As the alarm tone of the dryer went off in the background, the evidence of their unplanned shared moment erased, a stocky fox and his comparatively diminutive black-footed ferret friend sat in the nude playing Super Bombermammal. For the time being their nudity was as innocent as it was all the times they had seen each other nude in the past, unexposed male flesh safely tucked into their sheaths. For the time being the video was out of mind-but most definitely not forgotten. As for the decoy box and its curious VHS tapes, loose paneling turned out to be quite a useful tool.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claim to be a great writer, but I hope others find these fantasies entertaining. I thank the artists and their clients that have planted the seeds of the ideas for this in my head. This was specifically inspired by fan art and stories pairing these two. If you enjoy the story I'm glad to have shared it. If there is any feedback do feel free to share it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
